


now i know how to play my hand

by thatoneshippyblog



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship Huma, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, gil is barely in this but he's a scene stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshippyblog/pseuds/thatoneshippyblog
Summary: Uma and Harry steal Ben away from his kingly duties. For no reason at all. None.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	now i know how to play my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/gifts).



> a very late gift for my descendants secret santa, trueishcolours on tumblr! i'm so, so, so sorry it's as late as it is, but here's hoping you enjoy it!
> 
> this is canon divergent, but uhhhh where it diverges from is totally up to you!
> 
> not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own!

"You keep staring at him," Harry said. He kept working on polishing his hook, but his gaze flickered between the rag in his hand and Uma's face. 

Uma shrugged, not correcting her gaze, knowing that it would drive Harry crazy. "There are worse things to stare at," was all she said, keeping the amusement she felt out of her voice. 

Harry made a face, rag and hook forgotten, and he finally turned to look at Uma's point of interest. 

Eyebrow raised, Uma glanced at him. "Do you disagree?" 

Snorting, Harry gave her a halfhearted shrug. "Fine, he's pretty, but he's so..." He scrunched his nose, obviously at a loss on how to describe the object of their conversation. 

"Perfect?" Uma suggested, a lazy smile spreading across her lips when Harry furrowed his brow, a slight pout to his lips. 

" _Yes_ ," Harry agreed, reluctant and petulant. "He's too different from the island." 

"Maybe that's why I'm lookin' his way," Uma replied, her lazy smile widening into something mischievous. 

Harry didn't say anything to that, just continued to pout in his own ridiculous way — a way that could only be called a pout when worn by Harry; anyone else would call it a grimace. 

Uma let him have his dramatics for a few more moments and turned her gaze back to watching Ben. 

The Good King currently walked along the gardens with a few ambassadors or chancellors or whatever self-important people from other kingdoms were calling themselves. 

Ben held himself with ease, nodding and interjecting here and there while he listened to the others talk. He'd been meeting with kingdom officials at an increasing rate, so Uma rarely saw him with Mal or the others. 

Idly, Uma wondered if it were because he and Mal had decided to call it quits last month. It was mutual, and it was amicable, but anyone worth their salt could tell that Ben was possibly a little more down about the matter than he let on. Despite how much he smiled, how much he still joined Mal and the others for little, everyday activities, there would be just a twinge of wistfulness in Ben's bearing. 

Maybe Ben got tired of pulling a brave face, so he busied himself with work. 

Then again, Uma knew Ben to be straightforward in any of his relationships. She had firsthand experience with how his earnestness could come off as annoying, with how he wanted to make sure everything was going okay for her and the other islanders, with how he wanted to make sure she, they knew that he would always be ready and willing to be there for whatever they need. 

So sincere, sickeningly so, and yet... So endearing. 

Perfect, indeed, she thought, amused again. She watched Ben stop at the entrance to the gardens, watched as he inclined his head to the Important People in a polite dismissal, and she watched Ben watch them all leave. 

Uma watched as Ben turned slightly, just enough that his eyes caught her own. 

"Be honest, Harry," Uma said softly, not breaking Ben's eye contact. "Don't you want to find out if Ben is as perfect as we think he is?" 

Ben, apparently having taken the eye contact as an invitation, began walking toward them. 

Harry scoffed. "Well, sure, but it ain't like he'd be up for it." 

Uma didn't say anything to that, only smiled as Ben closed the distance. 

"Hey, guys," he greeted, an easy smile on his face. 

"Hey, yourself," Uma said, secretly basking in Ben's smile. Since he'd been so busy lately, it was a rare thing to see. 

"Aren't you the busy bee on this _lovely_ Saturday," Harry said, tone mimicking the sweet tone many of the princesses held when they spoke, but coming from Harry? He always manages to lace his words with a challenge. 

Uma tried not to sigh. She still had a lot of work to do if she was gonna get the two of them together. 

"The price to pay, I guess," Ben said politely. 

"Isn't the price too great?" Uma asked, studying Ben. He'd been getting pale, and she didn't see him as much during meal hours. 

Ben blinked. "I can't exactly shun my responsibilities or ignore dignitaries from the kingdoms I oversee." When all Uma did was stare at him, he continued. "Besides, my free time isn't as important as other issues throughout the kingdoms." 

"So no giving yourself days off, hm?" Uma said, oddly discomforted about the fact. 

"Nope," Ben said, shrugging in a _what can you do_ type of way. 

"Why don't we steal you then, eh," Harry said, that grin of his, the one that bordered on madness, breaking across his lips. 

Ben smiled, though, as if the idea wasn't completely ridiculous. "Okay. Do you want to go swimming?" 

Harry blinked. "Swimming?" 

"Yeah. I figured you guys can swim, being pirates and all." 

"We swim better than most," Uma agreed, enjoying the way Harry continued to blink at Ben. 

The boy didn't put up much of a fight, after all, and that probably threw Harry through a loop. 

"We can't steal him," Harry mock whispered to Uma, pretending that Ben could neither see or hear him. 

"Why not, my first," Uma said, indulging Harry. 

Her term of affection made Harry pause, a haze glossing over his eyes before he shook himself some sense. He cleared his throat. "Stealing the king of the bloody world isn't exactly something that sings goodness." 

"I think the world's too big to have one solitary king," Ben said, offhand and, if Uma wasn't mistaken, teasing. 

"You shush," Harry said, wagging his finger threateningly. 

Uma laughed. "Ben, if we kidnap you, would you be a dear and say we didn't?" 

"Sure," Ben said, all smiles. 

"There we have it," Uma said as she stood up, stretching lightly. She moved closer to Harry, who was still eying Ben warily. "Come along, Harry," Uma nearly purred out, her hand running through his hair, delighting in the way he immediately leaned into her touch. "We have a king to steal." 

Uma grabbed Harry's forearm and helped him to his feet, watching as he matched her smile. She traced his jawline with her middle finger, tilting his chin up. "Why don't you give His Majesty a hand?" she asked, leaning in a little too close to his ear. 

She kept her eyes on Ben as she spoke. 

She was pleased to note that Ben's cheeks had tinted pink. 

"As my captain commands," Harry said, grinning openly now. He picked up his hook and sauntered to Ben, throwing an arm around Ben's shoulders. "What say you, Benny boy? Just like old times?" 

Harry punctuated his words by lightly pressing the curve of his hook into Ben's cheek. 

Uma held her breath, wondering if Harry being Harry would be too much for Ben. 

Ben, though, only raised his eyebrow. "Not 'just like.' There's no rope involved, after all." 

Uma grinned as Harry let out a bark of a laugh. She was worried for nothing, especially when she saw Ben's shy, secretive smile. 

"We can arrange that," Harry practically purred out. Before Ben could respond to _that_ , Harry pushed him forward. "Onward, our kingly prisoner." 

"Where are we going?" Ben asked. He didn't put up any resistance, though, letting Harry manhandle him in the direction Harry wanted. 

"You're our prisoner, we don't have to tell you," Uma said. She got out her phone and sent a quick text to Gil. _Meet up by the fancy lake. Bring provisions. We took the good king as a our prisoner._

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed with Gil's reply. 

_Kool m i bringin rope 2????_

Uma tried not to laugh. 

It was going to be an interesting day. 

———

"You know," Uma drawled, watching Gil swim in the distance, "I didn't think you'd have it in you." She turned her face to the sun for a bit, letting its rays wash over her exposed skin from her position on the worn down stones of the pavilion. 

"I'll have you know I've gone swimming plenty of times in my life," Ben said, floating near her, sprawled out in the water like a starfish. 

Uma let herself admire the sight before speaking again. "I bet you have. But how many of those times were in your underwear?" 

She had been pleasantly surprised when, after suggesting they all just strip to their undergarments for a swim, that Ben hadn't hesitated in shedding his clothes and moving to the water's edge. 

His nonchalance had apparently unnerved Harry because Uma caught him staring at Ben in the middle of removing his shirt. Harry's eyes were bright with a kind of desire that he usually only directed at her. 

It had sent a thrill down Uma's spine. 

Gil, of course, hadn't faced any such dilemma, as he too had stripped unceremoniously and jumped right into the water, taking Ben with him. The both of them laughed and began a quest to reach the bottom of the lake. 

Now, Gil was doing laps on the other side of the lake, and Harry was soaking in the shallow water at Uma's feet, watching curiously as Ben drifted closer to the shoreline. 

"It may surprise you, but a lot of those times were just in my underwear," Ben answered, still floating peacefully, eyes closed, enjoying the sun. 

"With other people?" Harry asked, skeptical. 

Ben hummed in the affirmative. 

"And what about in the nude?" Harry asked, a challenge once again in his tone. 

A small, shy smile appeared on Ben's mouth. "On occasion." 

Harry whistled, a wolfish grin settling on his lips. "Well, well. Why not make this an occasion?" 

Uma watched Ben as she eagerly awaited his response. 

"Only if her captainship says it's okay," came Ben's reply, eyes still pleasantly closed. 

Harry glanced up at her, eyebrow raised. 

Intrigued, Uma took Harry's offered hand and gently slid into the water. She kissed Harry's hand in hers, smiling when he kissed the pulse point in her wrist before letting her go, and she made her way to Ben. 

He must have felt her approach because his eyebrows rose just slightly, but his eyes remained closed. 

So Uma merely brushed his hair off of his forehead, lightly tracing little designs onto his skin. She watched as his eyes fluttered open, watched as his mouth opened, just a fraction, in a breathy sigh, and they stared at each other. 

She never stopped tracing little designs into his skin. 

He never told her to stop. 

"Would you really strip if I said it's okay?" Despite voicing the question, Uma already knew that, yes, Ben would do it. 

What she didn't know, though, was _why_ he would do it. 

Ben owed them nothing, despite his insistence otherwise. He certainly wasn't obligated in any way to follow Uma's whims. He didn't owe them any of his smiles or any of his time. 

And yet... 

And yet there he was, those green eyes staring intently at her, as if she truly meant something. 

"If you don't mind me stripping, then sure," Ben said, tone soft, that shy little smile creeping on his lips. 

"The hell," Harry muttered as he moved close, moved to stand right in front of Ben. "You'd have no problem with it?" 

Ben moved from Uma's hands, righting himself so he was standing face to face with Harry. "Not really, unless I'm the only one. Then I might feel a little weird." At the wariness on Harry's face, Ben laughed and continued. "What's the big deal? There's nothing wrong with nudity for nudity's sake, especially if all parties don't mind it." 

"And what if it's more than nudity's sake, hmm?" Harry asked, getting a little too close to Ben, a smirk on his lips and a glint to his eyes. 

"Why would it be more?" Ben asked, and though Uma couldn't really see his face, he sounded genuinely confused. "It would only be more if there's attraction present." 

He can't be serious, she thought, blinking at Ben's back. 

Harry was apparently at a loss for words, leaning a little to the side so that he could stare at Uma behind Ben, expression confused. 

Uma hummed, and she lightly placed her hands on Ben's back, amazed when he hadn't even tensed under her touch, amazed that he trusted and felt comfortable with her. Her fingertips traced the muscles in Ben's back, slightly awed. 

Ben's body was so defined, as if he was sculpted into existence, and yet there was not a cruel notion in his being — despite the strength she knew he possessed. 

"Uma?" Ben asked, curious. 

Here goes nothing, she thought as she lightly tugged at his arm, waiting for him to turn around. "Who says there's no attraction?" she asked him, reaching up to brush her knuckles along his cheek. 

Ben stared at her, his eyes searching her face, and Uma had never felt more exposed. 

Ben had the uncanny ability to make her feel vulnerable without much effort. 

"You?" he asked, brow furrowing. "But... aren't you with Harry?" 

"I am," Uma said, studying Ben intently. He hadn't seemed put-off by the notion, just... concerned, probably for Harry's sake. "So it's a good thing he's attracted to you too." 

Eyebrows rising to his hairline, Ben glanced over his shoulder at Harry. 

"Why so surprised, Benny boy?" Harry asked, and for once, there wasn't anything threatening to his tone; he was genuinely curious, perhaps even confused. 

"I'm just, uh, surprised that you'd look at anyone besides Uma," Ben said, and a definite blush dusted his cheeks. 

Harry nodded, apparently accepting Ben's logic. "See ya point. Not many can catch my eye and keep me interested like Uma can." 

And to prove his point, Harry moved past Ben, doing his best to saunter in hip deep water, and began to lower himself in front of Uma, sinking into the water until his head aligned with Uma's navel. 

He looked up at Uma, eyes bright, like she created the ocean itself, like she was the moon incarnate. 

It used to make Uma uneasy, to have such unadulterated attention and devotion directed at her, but after Harry made his feelings known, made sure she understood them so clearly, seeing Harry like this only caused strong, deep affection within her. 

"Uma," Harry breathed out, reverent and adoring as he looked up at her, "is my Captain, and so much more." He glanced at Ben, that glint to his eyes. "Whatever she wants, I do my best to provide." Without breaking eye contact with Ben, Harry gently placed his hands on Uma's hips. "It just so happens that we want the same thing." 

Ben tore his eyes away from Harry to look at Uma, and she knew her features were soft, relaxed in a way she rarely was; having Harry below her, having him be so grateful to be below her, usually did that. 

So she needed to reward him. 

Uma ran her hand through Harry's hair, and when he looked back at her, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head back. She smiled when he closed his eyes and let out a low moan, his throat bared in a beautiful display. 

His hands on her hip lightly tightened their grip for a moment before becoming lax once more. 

Smiling, Uma kept him like that as she focused on Ben, on how he watched them with rapt attention. She raised her other arm, offering her free hand to him. "Do you think you can handle being wanted by the two of us?" 

Ben didn't say anything for a few seconds — a few seconds that felt much too long to Uma. Instead of speaking, though, he moved toward her. 

Eyes widening, Uma watched as Ben mirrored Harry's position beside Harry himself, lightly bumping Uma's hand with his forehead. He smiled when she placed her hand on his head, her fingers lightly massaging his scalp. 

"I think I'd be honored," he said quietly, almost shyly. Then he smiled, a little goofy but no less charming. "If you both can handle _my_ brand of affection." 

Amused, Uma released Harry, watching him sigh and shiver before turning to Ben. "And what's your brand of affection?" she asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Who should I show first?" Ben asked, that shyness creeping back into his features. 

"Why don't you do that thing you Auradon folks are always preaching about," Harry said, smirking. "Follow your heart." 

Uma grinned, wondering how Ben would proceed. 

"Okay." Ben, either unbothered by Harry's challenge or not perceiving it as one, got to his feet and closed the distance between himself and Uma. 

Uma found herself closing her eyes as Ben pulled her close, lost in the feeling of Ben kissing the corner of her lips, his touch so gentle she could break. She found herself letting out a deep breath when he pulled away. 

He smiled for her, not cocky, not suggestive. Just a simple smile that was all her own. 

Clearing her throat, Uma shrugged. "I can handle it. Might want to see if Harry can." 

Harry blinked at her, and then he blinked at Ben when Ben's smile widened. 

Impressed that Harry allowed Ben to gently tug him close without much complaint, Uma watched with fondness as Harry's eyes fluttered when Ben delivered a kiss to the corner of his mouth as well. 

If she wasn't mistaken, she believed she also saw Harry's knees buckle. Just slightly. 

Oh yes, she thought, this is gonna be so much fun. 

Unable to help herself, not after seeing how such a gentle affection affected Harry, Uma wrapped her arms around the boys — _her_ boys, now — and felt close to content as she'd ever gotten when they returned the gesture. 

"Oh neat, are you guys gonna make out and stuff?" Gil asked as he swam near them, startling them all apart. "Do you want me watching or should I scram?" 

"Gil!" Uma and Harry said at the same time, Uma exasperated and Harry annoyed. 

Ben, the jerk, only laughed. "If you beat me in a race to the other side of the lake, then there won't be any shenanigans." His grin could only be called mischievous. 

Harry pointed his finger at Gil, doing his best to appear threatening despite how flustered he was. "Gil, you better lose!" 

"That'd be cheating," Gil said as he crossed his arms. 

"We're pirates," Harry argued. 

Gil frowned. "Well, yeah, but Evie said we shouldn't be cheating anymore. It's not good behavior." He nodded to himself, like it made perfect sense, and he smiled, clearly proud of himself for taking Evie's lesson to heart. 

"Of course she did," Uma muttered, amused despite herself. 

"Ready, set, go!" Ben said with a laugh, definitely taking advantage of the argument as he plunged into the water. 

"Oi! _That's_ definitely cheating!" Harry yelled. 

Gil laughed and quickly followed Ben's lead, splashing Harry in the process. 

Muttering under his breath, Harry glanced at Uma, his cheeks still a little pink. "Maybe he isn't worth the trouble." 

Uma only smiled. She knew Harry didn't mean it, that he was only showboating to hide how fond he already was of Ben. "Maybe," she said, watching the race, more interested in the outcome than she'd let on, "but it'll be interesting." 

That got a smile out of Harry, and he nodded. 

It'd be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had a wonderful holiday!


End file.
